


[PODFIC] our doubts are traitors

by loquacious fish (belgianblue)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Background Phichit/Chris, In Medias Res, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic & Podficced Works, Victor and Yuuri are Bitter Exes and everything hurts and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgianblue/pseuds/loquacious%20fish
Summary: “Back then,” Yuuri asks. “Did you love me?”The cigarette hangs low, tucked between Victor’s lips. The end glows steadily orange, devil eyes on a coal-black night.(Some ghosts of your past you leave well alone.)(Or: the powered assassins AU in which betrayal comes first, forgiveness second, and love was always somewhere in the equation.)-Podfic ofour doubts are traitorsby astoryaboutwar





	1. jericho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our doubts are traitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409733) by [astoryaboutwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryaboutwar/pseuds/astoryaboutwar). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that this fic was very beautifully written, and I hope that I can do it justice.

**Author:** astoryaboutwar

 **Length:** 22:53

 **Format:** MP3

**Download:[mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wzm4kxuktp36u6s/odat_ch1.mp3/file)**


	2. gomorrah

**Author:** astoryaboutwar

 **Length:** 23:55

 **Format:** MP3

 **Download:** [mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u2f47a7dwqi1pvn/odat_ch2.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed a new pseud - this is mostly so I can separate my podfics from my written fics. Keeping things neat :)


End file.
